Raining Lullaby
by Rosella6199
Summary: A little song fic, Sticy! Lucy found Sting drowning in the river, during his stay in Lucy's house, it started to rain. Thunder and Lightning was Lucy's biggest fear... And the only person to help her is... Sting.


**Author's note: One shot! Hope you like it! Though it could be a bit rushed...**

** _Lucy's pov_**

I walked out of the guild, hoping not to get killed. The guild has been partying after The Magic Games, we came in second. Losing to Saber Tooth again but it was okay, we did excel.

I was walking on the edge of the river, ignoring the constant warnings of the neighbours but when I was near my apartment, I saw a man drowning in the water with light blonde hair. Instinctively, I carried him to my apartment.

_**Timeskip... (Sting's pov)**_

I opened my eyes only to find myself in an apartment, which is mostly pink. Girly...I tried to get up but someone's arms were pushing me back down. I slowly turn to face an angered blonde chick. "What do you you're doing?" I shouted as she didn't let me leave, but that just resulted to a concerned face and a worried look from the chick.

"Are you really okay? I mean I did find you in the river drowning." The chick asked.

"I'm fine, um. You're Lucy, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Sting?'

"Yup, I saw you in the games. Congrats, but I have to go." Just as I opened the door, it started to pouring and thunder started to explode with the flashing lightning. Then I heard a shriek, I quickly turned around to face a crying, shaking blonde girl. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked warmly and comfortingly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine-" Lucy was interrupted by a series of thunder, she immediately ran to her bed and wrapped herself with her blankets. I ran over and hugged her, I didn't know what i was doing but I knew that it would comfort her.

"You sure, you're okay? I can stay a little while, just if you're okay." I replied only to be answered by a pair of teared up and relieved eyes. _'What am I doing?' _I questioned myself, but for some reason, I wanted to protect her. I was attached to her but I didn't know why.

**(Open up Youtube and play the song as you read, song is in the bottom 'Author's Note')**

"Thank you so much, S-Sting." She was stuttering. Then I thought of an idea. I decided to sing a lullaby, and I know I'm the best singer out there but I hoped it would work. I walked over to the piano in the room (I know there isn't one but pretend, okay) and started to play...

"_Little child, be not afraid_

_though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_

_though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight_

_and someday you'll know_

_that nature is so_

_the same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land_

_on forests and sand_

_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_in the morning_

_little child, be not afraid_

_though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_

_though wind makes creatures of our trees_

_and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

_and I am here tonight"_ I glanced over to Lucy, I saw her calming down, so I continued...

"_for you know, once even I was a_

_little child, and I was afraid_

_but a gentle someone always came_

_to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_

_and to give a kiss goodnight_

_well now I am grown_

_and these years have shown_

_that rain's a part of how life goes_

_but it's dark and it's late_

_so I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_and I hope that you'll know..._

_everything's fine in the morning_

_the rain'll be gone in the morning_

_but I'll still be here in the morning..." _I finished singing. I walked over to Lucy and saw her sleeping soundly on her bed. I covered her body with her blanket and bent over... I was captivated by her gleaming face, I bent over and kissed her on the lips, a kiss goodnight and silently walked out.

**Author's note: I hoped you liked the idea, I know it's a bit rushed but I liked it... The song is: Lullaby for a stormy night, by Vienna Teng.**


End file.
